To Be A Pirate
by SerenBunny
Summary: A girl whose life is GREAT gets transported to the Jolly Rodger why no one really knows, except one person who wants nothing except her to be happy. R&R Please! Rated for future chapters! HookOC Chapter 7 UP
1. Who Would Have Thought?

**Title:** To Be A Pirate

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary: **A girl whose life is GREAT gets transported to the Jolly Rodger; why no one really knows, except one person who wants nothing except her to be happy.

**A/N:****Kimberley**: HEY HEY! New story I know I should finish some of my others but I had inspiration! Also the text of the chapters may change as the events change in my mind!  
**Kelly**: Yeah and landed me right in it with the whole Peter Pan thing!  
**Kimberley**: This is a fic about Captain James Hook and Kelly Ann Robertson!  
**Kelly**: Did you see Hook in the last film? H.O.T HOT!  
**Kimberley**: Na I think that the other one, you know with the old Peter Pan, was SEXXXXY!  
**Kelly**: ONLY you Kim's, only you.  
**Kimberley**: Can you guys PLEASE keep an open mind over this because I know this has been done before, but not in my way yet! Also I am looking for a Beta reader!  
**Kelly**: This is also the Prologue and the first chapter in one! Also the name _might_ change because at the beginning it was "To Be A Pirate Would Be an Awfully Big Adventure"!  
**Kimberley**: But to make it clearer I've put the names in of what they are!

* * *

Why is such a good question. – _Prologue_

* * *

This is a story about a time once forgotten. About a time that no one wants to or can remember. Save two. 

Two people, so different in so many ways that they could not help but fell in love. This is a story about that and more; hatred, pirates, love, new people, revenge, new worlds, changes and self discoveries to name a few.

This amazing tale started because of one thing so trivial to so many that it should not matter. The problem? Higher exams. Who was this problem addressed to? Kelly Ann Robertson, a 16 year old girl with different features than your average heroine.

She was 5ft4; weight was around 15 stone and had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was kind and forgiving, with a memory like a sieve and a heart of gold mostly but it was darkened by her past. The past she created for her self by her self. She stole when she was first 8, she sent threatening letters when she was 9, she bullied others since she was 7 and never once seemed to think about it until one day.

She saw her teacher cry because of her and changed her ways; but that's another story, this story is about her new life in a place called Never Never Land. On a place named, the Jolly Rodger.

* * *

Who would have thought? – _Chapter 1_

* * *

Sitting in a classroom filled with 12 pupils Kelly sighed, looking at the clock which hands were pointed at the 12 o'clock mark while the other was pointing to the 11 mark, 5 to 12. Then she looked back at what she was writing in her Higher History examination: 

"(...and in 1918 all women over 30 where given the vote...)"

She sighed once more before concentrating on finishing her last question of her last exam. Looking around Kelly saw her friends looking anxious and scribbling away at their papers, oblivious to her worry.

Glancing at the clock on the wall she finished off her paragraph and sat in silence as the examiner blew his whistle and everyone stopped writing and a few began to cry.

"Bring your papers out to the front and then please leave in an ordinary fashion." The head examiner, a man about 67 years old commanded them and then began to talk with the rest of the volunteers.

Glancing once more around the room she walked towards the north wall of the gym hall and smiled as her friends came up behind her.

Once they got out side they high-five each other and stared talking at once.

"Oh my god that was so hard! What did you guys think about the Russian Revolt question two?" "I never want to do THAT again!" "So what do we do now?"

Roxi, a tall girl of 5ft7 who was built a bit bigger than Kelly with herblonde hair up in its usual high ponyand blue eyes looked at her strangely before turning to their last friend.

Nelly, the tallest of the three standing at 5ft8 and a slim figure with brown hair thatalways lay just below her shouldersand blue eyes frowned as she thoughtand stayed silent.

"I guess we go home and wait till we get a letter to come back and then we'll go to school for 6th year then get ready to go to the dinner dance!" Roxi said as she put her hand on her best friends shoulder before laughing. "The pain is over! Long live the Queen of History!" **(1)**

They all laughed before growing silent, the days of long and hard studying getting to them all finally and began to walk silently towards the emerald green gates then stopped and turned around at the same time. **(2)**

"Guys! We nearly did it AGAIN! God we are sooooooo thick!" Nelly laughed as the trio began walking to the open exit of the school and shuffled their feet in a silent agreement.

The silence, except for the scuttling of feet became unbearable soon and Kelly began to talk.

"So what are you guys doing tonight then?" She asked.

"My gran's taking my and my mum out to somewhere to eat." Roxi answered and they; Roxi and Kelly both looked at Nelly expectantly.

"I'm just going to hang around with Robert." Nelly giggled and the other two rolled their eyes, she was talking about her boyfriend of 1 year once more.

When they got to the traffic lights they stopped and stood in silence, an uncommon event when these three get together and waited till the green man came on before they walked across the road where a silver BMW was waiting.

"See you guys later!" Nelly called as she ran up to the car; jumping 2 low walls and running into the car with her granddad.

They both waved her good bye before they split up, Roxi going right and Kelly going left. Walking across the grass and the parking lot of her local shopping centre she nearly ran down the lane without looking behind her and didn't stop before she got to her house and slammed the door behind her.

"'Sorry we're not in, gone to Macro® and then Costco®, if you need us phone on the mobile, left 20 quid in it, love mom and dad.' GREAT, just what I need!" She said as she dumped her bag onto the floor and went into her room.

Glancing around she noted all the boxes marked 'Kelly's Room' and began to smile. 'Moving day tomorrow, hope they didn't pack the computer AND laptop!'

Her sisters computer and her Toshiba® laptop were still sitting on top of her pink desk waiting to be packed up for the move.

"Might as well check my e-mail as I finish packing." She said as she sat on a black swingy chair.

"ï¹¡So sad, she didn't make it, it's time for us to fight back, I can't believe he did it...ï¹¡" Music blasted from her small earphones. "ï¹¡death was caused by injury to her he-a-adï¹¡ Welcome To AOL®. You have e-mail." **(3)**

Clicking on the Read button Kelly skimmed over her 5 e-mails.

"Fanfic, fanfic, fanfic, e-mail from Mel, hey what's this?" Kelly pondered as she opened the e-mail with out another look and began to read out loud what was there.

"**Once a path has been taken  
The only way back isthe union of two  
But pasts shall be mistaken  
But shall it hurt you? **

**Change a life  
For good and bad  
In the back someone will plunge the knife  
Just because the meaning is not mad **

**Now or never  
Change will come  
Like the flowing of a river  
But will it be the right one? **

**Make your choice  
Beit or themright or wrong  
You will keep the voice  
Orend a song **

**As the sun sets  
Make a run  
Jump or skip past the nets  
Or will you get there by one?"**

"What? Kimbo, you've beenunder FAR too much stress now!" Kelly laughed and then she closedthe email boxafter printing the poem or sorts, thinking that it might be a laugh to send to Roxi or Nelly to get them all philosophical.

As she turned around her mobile began to ring. Strange since it was dead. **(4)**

"Hello?"

"**7 hours you time will come, are you ready to meet your number one**?" An English accent asked her then hung up.

"Ooookkkkaaayyyy then! Better finish packing!" She said, dismissing the call and grabbing her blue Kookaï® bag and began to put things in it; brush, money, jewellery, bottle of water, diary, CD player, batteries, a picture of her, her mom, dad, brother, sister and dog together and her mobile before moving on to her remaining teddy's from her collection and began to put them away, one by one slowly and carefully.

* * *

On the Jolly Rodger, Capitan James Hook was standing staring at the sea when a gun shot brought him out of his thoughts. 

"SMEE!" He yelled with a very crisp English accent coming through, causing the slightly plum man to drop all of the dirty cloths he had just picked up back on to the poop deck and turned around.

"Ye-yes capin?" He asked with his red hat in his hands shaking, oh he was petrified of the captain, why he stayed only he and the captain knew.

"Who was it that fired that shot?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I do believe that it was Ja-Jamison sir. You see one of the boys said something about his poor, poor mother." Smee answered his eyes downcast, thinking of his own.

The captain of the Jolly Rodger put hisright hook at his chin as he thought about his own mother. Snapping out of his daydream of being back home he ordered Smee to bring Jamison to the bottom of the main sail.

Jamison was a tall lad of 6ft2 who loved to smile his great pearly whites and ruffle his dirty blonde hair while laugh with his twinkling baby blue eyes.

"Ya wanted to see me captain sir?" Jamison asked with a cocky grin.

"Yes, you have been a good and loyal pirate, but good bye, if there is any rule on his ship it has been that I sort out your differences or if you do, with no loss of a good pirate." Hook said as he raised his gun and shot the young man dead. "Make that a lesson you scurvy dogs!"

The 30 or so men who stopped to watch a fellow pirate being killed shuddered and murmured 'yes captain' and returned to their daily chores; washing the deck, cleaning to sales, mending the sales, catching fish for dinner etc.

* * *

Kelly glanced at the clock and stopped. It was half past 6, about the time that 'something' was going to happen. 

"We'll if it's gonna happen, it'll happen!" She laughed then began to shake her head.

Walking out of her room she grabbed her bag from the door next to her pink bin and turned right and then walked into the living room and screamed.

I mean wouldn't you as you landed on a deck, face to face with a dead pirate?

* * *

**(1)** Self appointed after she got a straight 1. 

**(2)** It took us until the 3rd last exam last year to figure out we could go home a quicker way.

**(3)** Daily occurrence, turn music on then that stupid 'Welcome To AOL®' comes on!

**(4)** As always!

* * *

**Kimberley**: Okay this may be changed over the next few months but HEY! Tell me what you think!  
**Kelly**: Was it good, bad, the usually rub—  
**Kimberley**: HEY!  
**Kelly**: Any comments? Also if you want a character in it you can submit it by sending your info to CUTEKITTYCAT 1989 aol . com - Minus the spaces !  
**Kimberley**: They're will be pirates/ 2 other captains/a couple of wenches!  
**Kelly**: See ya's later!  
**Kimberley**: Bye! 


	2. Welcome Aboard the Jolly Rodger

**Kimberley:** I am sorry that I haven't replied to anyone's reviews yet, or that I haven't updated in two years, but I just lost my spark for writing. But never fear! My mojo has returned (as well as my appreciation of a certain captain!) and thus the fic lives!

**Kelly:** And without further ado, thank you to hook4evr4991, who got me back into the swing of things, and here's the fic!

**Kimberley:** Also, I do not own Peter an or anything else!

* * *

Chapter 2: _Welcome Aboard the Jolly Rodger_

* * *

Kelly stared into the eyes of the dead man before gingerly reaching out her index finger to see if he was real. 

"Oh my God!"

He was.

Scrambling backwards breathlessly Kelly looked around herself wildly. 'Okay I've finally lost my mind, knew it would happen but, God!'

Around her were 30 men, most sporting scars and eyeing her up like a piece of meet, most of then were in a gaggle around the main mast, which would have easily towered an obelisk. The boards beneath her bare feet and the rest of the ship were made of a deep, rich mahogany oak. The sun was beginning to lower from its peak and cast a huge shadow over a large island - the only one the eye could see.

"Make way! Capn comin' throu!" A small round mad with a sky blue and white striped t-shirt shouted, shoving men out the way as a larger purple feather bobbled behind him.

As the man stepped from the crowd the first thing she noticed was his eyes, the forget-me-not blues that glistened with wisdom, intelligence and curiosity. Then she noticed his wicked smile, the evil turn of his handlebar moustache and his curly dark brown - nearly black - hair. His outfit was completely purple, exactly the way he had been portrayed to her for years. His belt buckle was massive, a glistening gold that drew attention to his centre, with black boots at the bottom of his outfit, shinning in the sun. His left hand rested on the top of his fencing sword and his right hand was behind his back.

'Now don't get crazy! It's not him! He's not, real, is he?' Kelly though to herself. 'Great, you read all the fics on the internet and you still act like a damsel in distress! Think! He's evil, a gentleman, and your, well I'm me, on a pirate ship, wearing long, thin, light blue pyjama trousers and a long short sleeved blue night top!'

"he-Hello" Kelly coughed and started to shake, 'God I hate crowds!' "I was wondering if your men knew where I was. And where the nearest, erm, port is?"

Her breathing became short and her shaking got worse and the tall one, the captain, moved closer to her.

"My dear, are you not well?" He asked, his crisp English voice sending more shivers down her spine. "Smee, ready some more warmer garments for our lady guest in my quarters!"

"n-no you don't ha-have to I'll be f-f-fine!" Kelly gasped and started to see spots in her eyes, 'Oh god not a panic attack!' "Just give me a minute!"

Kelly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steeping forwards a few feet but stopping well before the pirates before tilting her head and opening her eyes to look at the sky above her and stepping backwards with a smile on her face. 'There, calm now.'

She looked down and noted that the captain was closer too. 'Damn maybe I should go.' "So, lead the way, mon captain!"

The captain smiled devilishly at her and offered her his left arm, which she placed her right hand around and walked closely with him, trying not to trip up and to keep her bag from falling from her shoulders.

From inside a door way a small pirate sat watching them entranced, smiling softly with knowledge only he knew.

After a fem minutes of walking Kelly and the captain stopped outside a well varnished and sanded door with a brass handle and the words _Guest Quarters _engraved in the middle of the wood. After opening the door quickly the captain extended his left hand for her to enter, and closed toe door behind her softly.

Inside the room she was alone and started to panic, again. 'What the HELL am I doing here?! Where is here? What is going on!?'

Looking around once more Kelly noted the piano in the corner, a glass cabinet filled with many suspicious and alcoholic looking drinks, a chest of drawers containing, well clothes she resumes, a four poster bed with a gorgeous blue gown accompanied with a corset on the top of it.

"Oh wow." She breathed and walked over to the bed, almost tripping as the ship moved in the water. Forgetting the dress she looked out a port hole and gasped at the sight in front of her.

A crocodile was looking at her with wonder, having hauled its self onto the side of the ship and began sniffing in the air intently.

Pausing slightly Kelly lifted her hand slowly and brought it over to the great best's nose that was sniffing the open window. 'If I lose a hand I may wake up!'

Cautiously she patters the beats nose slowly and stiffly, before it began to lean into her touch. 'Now theirs something you don't see everyday!' The beast suddenly snapped its head back and darted below the water as a chap was heard on the door.

"Hello miss, my name is mister Smee and I'm here to help! That's if you need any o'course miss." Came the lovely sounding voice of the small man from before.

"Just a minute!" Kelly cried before walking over to the bed and looking at the corset. 'With what I've read and seen, this guy will kill me in this.' "No thank you Mister Smee sir, I've got everything under control! Thank you though."

"Are- are you sure miss? Its no bother, not bother at all, and the Capn would rather I helped than let you get yourself in a tizzy-" he was cut off short as the door banged open and Kelly stood starring at him.

"Do I look like a defenceless little kitten? A twig of a girl? Someone who might faint at the mention of hard work?" Her gaze softened when she realised that was shouting, and that he was only trying to help. "I'm sorry Mister Smee, I-I didn't mean to be rude."

"No-no its okay midear! I'm, well, used to it, ya see, oh erm," he caught him self, flustered, "never mind." he mumbled off and looked quite abashed.

"No, if you were going to say something you must mean it, so spill, wazzup?" She asked and invited him into the room, 'dressing can wait, that poor guy looks like he's going to keel over!'

"Oh I don't want to impose on you mam-" he tried once again, keeping her face down.

"Nonsense! I'm imposing on you, so spill what's got you all flustered?" Then it dawned on her that he might not want to talk. 'God I'm a duffus!' "Oh, I'm sorry Mister Smee, its okay; you don't need to tell me! But give me another ten minutes please, and then I'll be ready."

It took about another ten minutes to get Smee out of the room and the door locked before Kelly could turn back to the dress.

Slipping her shirt over her shoulders and unclipping her bra Kelly slipped the corset over her head and began praising Smee for picking a clipped one, rather than a stringed one. Breathing in slightly she looked at her self in the full length mirror that she hadn't noticed before and blushed.

'God that is the ugliest sight ever.' she though and threw the night shirt over the mirror, hiding her reflection from her self.

Kelly was over weight you see, and anything pretty she fells makes her look even worse. But with the corset creating an even deeper plunge in her chest she though she looked ridiculous. But when she took off her trousers and slipped the dress over her head, zipping it up on the left hand side, she failed to see that the colours matched her eyes and that her pale but flushed complex allowed for her innocence of the world to shine through.

She may be big, but she was beautiful in her own way, which many could see.

Grabbing her brush Kelly ran it through her hair and smiled when its became poker straight once again. 'Man this hair needs dyed again!' It once was a dark brown colour but had various shades of blonde added in due to man hair jobs done the past three years.

Quickly picking up her clothes and shoving them into her bag Kelly made sure she left nothing in the room before walking to the door and opening it, pausing when it didn't.

"Oh God I'm locked in!" She whispered and looked around widely, and began to frantically pound on the door before Mister Smees voice carried through the door.

"Are you al right miss?"

"I-I-I CAN'T GET OUT!" She cried and once again her fears got the better of her and she felt her heart constrict.

"Did you unlock the door?" Smee tried with a small sound of worry in his voice.

"Lock?" She asked aloud and looked at the key hole to see that there was indeed a key there. Hehe, oops?"

Mister Smee looked at her over his glasses and then offered her his arm and the two slowly made their way to the hallway when Kelly stopped. "I've forgot the shoes!"

Mister Smee opened his mouth to comment but she had ran back in to the room and picked up the pair of stiletto heels that were near the bed and put them on standing up and then walked back over to him. After closing the door they wade their way to the end of the hallway and up a flight of steps to the open air before walking across the deck and past the curious faces of the crew.

Reaching the top of the ship Mister Smee chapped the door loudly then turned to Kelly before chapping again, failing to notice he was rapping on the captains tummy.

"SMEE!" He roared and his eyes flashed when the sun reflected over them. "Why I should-well, hello miss. Please, come in."

He bowed deep and let her enter his cabin before slamming the door shut and rounding to face her, his curls swaying softly. "Introductions would be the most, polite way to start, ladies first my dear."

"Oh! My names Kelly, Kelly Ann Robertson!" She smiled and stuck her hand out for his. "And you are?"

"I? My dear, I am the sailor of the seven sea's, the scourge of Europe, the captain of the Jolly Rodger, the ship that you are on," he added before taking her hand in his, well his hook anyway. "I am Captain James Hook, lovely to meet you."

Kelly stared at him, then at the cold steel pressed into her hands. "Shit."

* * *

**Kelly:** Not bad for only 30 minutes work eh? Expect an update soonish too! 


	3. Shark Bait

**A/N:** This is the next chapter, and if I owned Peter Pan, would Hook be left alone? #evil grin inserted please#

* * *

Chapter 3 - Shark Bait

* * *

Outside the deck 30 or so men stood still gathered around the main mast, talking about the girl who turned up out of thin air. 

"Maybe she was with Pan? A new mother?" Once added and the men turned their heads upwards, as though to see the aforementioned boy watching them.

"Naa, she's too old to be the little brats' mothers! Plus she just dropped out of there, where the mast rings it." Another challenged, pointing his three fingered hand to the previously mentioned spot.

"Did anyone see the clothes she had on? Strange as Tom they were!" Billy, a large round man with brown hair and brown eyes with a large scar covering his left one, closing it completely, commented as Smee walked up to them.

"Well Mister Smee, what be the word?" one of the men called out.

"The lady is with the Captain," Smee called out to the men then clapped his hands together. "Come on now men! There's a lady on board now, lets get this ship, ship shape!"

A cluster of them broke off but gathered again when Jukes, on of the older and more experiences pirates, commented on the girl. "It be bad luck, havin'a lass on board a ship. Mark my words the good fortune o this ship are numbered!"

A few men turned to look at him the younger ones worried and the older more pensive.

"Oh that's a load of tosh now! An old wives tale!" Smee glared at Jukes. "Now get back to work before I throw you in the brig!"

* * *

Inside the cabin Kelly was staring at Captain Hook fearfully. In her world he was a notorious made up pirate from a world of a book entitled Peter and Wendy, which always tried - and failed - to kill Peter Pan, his adversary in the form of an adolescent child. There was something about him that was off, some how. "Captain Hook?" She repeated and felt her stomach drop. 'Oh shit! Double shit! I'm so dead! Right how to act? My self or a lady? Oh man!' 

"Now Miss Robertson, would you be so kind as to tell me how you came aboard my ship?" He asked, his mouth working into a smile/smirk.

"I erm, that is I, um, I dunno." Kelly stammered and placed her hands in font of her self. "I'd tell you if I knew thought, honest!"

Hook stared at her for a second. "You have the most unusual way o speaking. Not like any other female I have ever met before."

Kelly stared at him for a beat before she had a terrifying thought. 'I'm alone, wearing a dress, with Captain Hook, who hasn't seen a woman of consenting age since God, only knows how long, as company!'

Turning around she threw open the door and ran out the room. Moving to the left she ran through the top of the ship and unto the helm. Captain Hook blinked as the door slammed against the wall and walked calmly out of the room in pursuit of her.

"There is no where to run, my dear." he called out as he ascended the steps and walked towards her.

'If he catches me, I'm dead!' Kelly thought irrationally, in the short space of time even she didn't do anything wrong.

Hiking up her skirt to her knees Kelly ran towards the other staircase. Moving quickly she slapped the heels of her shoes against each step as she quickly ran down them and skidded to a halt in front of the pirates who blocked her path. Turning around she slammed into a brick wall, erm, Captain Hook, who grabbed her right arm softly to stop her from falling.

"AHHHH!" Kelly cried out and broke free from his grip by throwing herself to the left. Looking around quickly she saw the plank and moved towards it quickly, determined to jump in the water, swim for shore and find Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, who would hopefully be bale to fly her home.

Swaying slightly she wobbled on the board of wood and then let out a small 'eep' when she saw the two large grey sharks circling the waters below.

"Miss Kelly! Come back aboard the ship!" Mister Smee called out. "I'm sure you an the Captain can make up!"

She looked uncomfortable at the thought of being shark bait and took a step forward but her right heel caught on a knot in the wood, throwing her balance.

Falling to her knees one shoe fell off and hit the shark on the left on its nose. It opened its mouth in pain and snapped up at her.

Kelly gasped and recoiled in fear before trying to crawl on her hands and knees. 'Darn dress.'

Taking off the other shoe Kelly stood up and began walking towards the ship.

"Miss Kelly! Watch out!" Mister Smee cried as the sharks rammed into the side of the ship, throwing her off balance, off her feet and towards the water.

"AHHHH!" She screamed and held on tightly to the plank with both hands. "HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Pistols at the ready men!" Mister Smee called out at the Captains nod. "We're eating Shark t'night!"

Kelly watched as 10 or so of the men ran off to get a net for the body and gasped as fifteen firearms were pointed in her direction.

"I dunno if this is a good idea guy--" "FIRE!"

Kelly squeezed her eyes shut and began to put her hands over her ears to block out the noise when someone grabbed her right hand and called out her name.

"Well, well, Miss Kelly, quite a pickle you have got your self into." Captain Hook commented over the firing of the guns.

"Did they get it?" Kelly asked, studying his face.

"No, but the crocodile will." He answered with a twitch in his right eye. "Now give me your left hand, I'm afraid I can't help you up without it."

Kelly nodded affirmatively, keeping her eyes on the man in front of her. Her eyes widened as she touched the hook which gave him his name and looked at it briefly before the captain hauled her up and began walking her to the ship.

"Are you all right Miss Kelly?" Mister Smee asked once they were aboard. "Do you need anything? Some tea, a seat perhaps?"

She shook her head and began to speak but stopped, hearing a faint ticking within the distance.

"SMEE!" Captain hook screamed and threw himself at the smaller man. "BLAST IT! GET RID OF IT!"

Kelly and Mister Smee both looked over the side of the ship and saw the crocodile licking its lips, watching where the captain was a moment ago.

"Shoo!" Smee called out and made the appropriate hand motions. "You're scaring the captain! Leave!"

It moved eyes from where Captain Hook had been previously to Smee, then to Kelly. Kelly felt her entire self move forward and vaguely felt Mister Smee grab her shoulders calling her name.

Hearing the whimpers of the Captain Kelly shook off Mister Smee, put her hands on her hip and called out in a clear, commanding voice, "Please leave."

The crocodile looked slightly miffed, turned around and left with a flick of its tail.

BAM!

Just behind Kelly lay the body of the shark that had her shoe embedded in its face. Its wounds were still bleeding but it was dead. Captain Hook and Mister Smee, as well as the rest of the crew looked to her before moving about, moving the meet, cleaning the deck, keeping an eye out for Pan, the crocodile and the remaining Shark.

Captain Hook offered her his left arm and raised a brow. "Shall we?"

Kelly bit he lip but stepped forward. 'He saved my life. If it wasn't for him I' be shark bait now. And he hasn't done anything, well, bad or evil yet.'

Gingerly taking his arm they walked towards his private quarters once more. After the relatively short walk Captain Hook opened the door and allowed her into the room and followed behind her, locking the door.

Kelly turned around and looked at him with fear in her eyes before relaxing, his clear blue eyes shinning, radiating peace and warmth.

"Let's start this again, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N:** Bit miffed that there had been no reviews for the second chapter, but thank you to Hook4evr4991, andYuki Asao for reviewing the first chapter!


	4. Make me a dress

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Peter Pan I would not be a poor student living at home!

* * *

Chapter 4 - _Make me a dress_

* * *

Hours after the sun had set and the last watch change before morning happened Captain Hook sat watching Kelly closely. 

Her world sounded so…different from him own. Women working! In the army too! There had been so many wars, even two world wide ones, over six and a half billion - billion! - people of population, transportation was by card, buses, aeroplanes and cruise ships, canal boats had all but disappeared and there was a Queen in power, with no king, as well as one man elected by the entire country. Oh my.

Kelly watched him closely too. She had started by telling him about the increase in population, women's rights, the wars, transportation changes, education changes. After much thought she left out the book 'Peter Pan and Wendy' and the rest of the movies, memorabilia and plays, goodness knows what he would do if he found out!

Suddenly very tired Kelly blinked rapidly, trying to keep the sleep from taking over. Captain Hook noticed this and frowned. Taking out his solid gold pocket watch he noted the time, 3 AM, then turned to Kelly.

"Miss Robertson-"

"Please, call me Kelly, it just sounds so weird hearing that."

"Miss Kelly, perhaps we should adjourn for the evening?" He continued and stood "and please, call me James."

"Where will I sleep?" Kelly asked, biting her lip.

"Mister Smee has already cleared the guest quarters for you, sleep as long as you wish. Breakfast will be served at eight, lunch at twelve, tea at three and supper at six." Hook explained and offered her his left arm. "You may eat with the crew or myself, which ever you prefer. The only rule is that if Pan comes here you shall stay in your cabin."

Kelly nodded and they slowly made their way towards the guest quarters. "What shall I wear?"

"Mister Smee will be in during the morning and will deliver a variety of clothes to your room. I would suggest clothes which provide some coves, since my men have not seen a woman of consensual age for many years, and the weather may change rapidly." Hook explained as they stopped outside her cabin. "Good night, my dear."

Kelly blushed as he raised her right hand to his lips and brushed them over the knuckles.

"Err…good night!" Kelly called and turned quickly into the room.

* * *

Four hours or so later Kelly sat up abruptly from her lying position on the bed. 'I'm on the Jolly Rodger. I guess its sunk in.' 

Slipping off the bed she pulled the dress up slightly and smoothed out some of the wrinkles. Walking towards the port hole she saw the sun rising and casting a rainbow of colours over the island and the boat. Turning to her left she spotted her blue kookai bag. After crossing the room she picked t up and walked beck to the bed before emptying it.

"Make up bag, pens, paper, iPod, mobile, PDA, keys, some money, mini sewing equipment, and some hair stuff, compass - why do I have one of them?" Kelly thought to herself, shook her head and continued routing through the bag again. "Chewing gum, brush, jewellery, diary, CD player, batteries, a few pics, email I read before coming here - Hey! The poem!"

Kelly stopped looking through the Mary Poppins **(1) **like bag and re-read the poem, trying to analyse it.

* * *

At the opposite end of the ship, Captain Hook and Mister Smee, were discussing their latest visitor. 

"Such a strange world." Smee commented as he added more hot water into the captains' basin near his feet. "What do you think of the girl?"

"Hmm? Ahh." Hook sighed as he relaxed his feet into the bowl. "Miss Kelly? Why, she is strange."

Smee nodded before walking over to the four poster oak bed and began making the burgundy silk sheets. Fluffing a pillow Smee looked back to the captain and smiled when he saw him relax. "How long will she be stayin' Capn'?"

Cracking an eye open Hook looked at Smee before sighing again. "If she can keep that blasted crocodile away; forever."

Smiling slightly Smee walked towards the large windows and threw open the curtains, letting the sunrise in. Gabbing a duster Smee began dusting over the windows, the trinkets sitting on his large desk, his telescope and stopped to pick up the various maps of the island around the room.

A few o' the men were interested in, well, courting' the lass." Smee commented, watching for a response.

"I guess I will be up to the girl herself." Hook replied, flexing his toes in the water. "Which one of the men, Smee?"

There was a deep silence as Smee though of an answer.

"Smee?"

"Well Capn'." He paused and took off his cap before wringing it in his hands. "All of them."

"WHAT?!" Hook yelled and sat up, looking at him. "Are you sure? Why?"

"Many reasons Capn'. Mainly though because she's the first female we've seen in a long, long time, and most of the men think it will be a good competition." Smee answered.

"What! That is no acceptable! We may be pirates but she is lady." Hook raged, pulling his feet out of the basin and jamming them into his boots. "We never treaded Miss Darling in such a manner!"

Smee blinked and called out his name before following the muttering Captain towards the men's quarters on the outside deck.

* * *

Kelly lifted her head up as she heard the good captain yelling and quickly stuck her head out the door. 

The men were all gathered around the plank, talking in hushed tones as the Captain paced front of them. The talking stopped as Hook stopped in front of them, glaring menacingly.

"It has come to my attentions, men that a few of you are looking to have relations with our latest visitor." He paused and looked towards the cabin where Kelly still had her head out. She smiled ay him and nodded for him to continue.

"You are not to engage Miss Robertson in any courtship without her full permission and a chaperon of her choosing must accompany you at all times. There will be no expectations from her and under no circumstances should she be the centre of your disagreements." Hook finished.

"That's no exactly fair-" A dream sailor began before he was shot.

Kelly gasped and her head flew back into the room. 'Damn I forgot he was evil.'

The men near the body began quickly moving it before waiting for orders.

* * *

Smee knocked on her door a little while later carrying several dresses, a lot of material and a measuring tape. 

"Good morning miss." He began and placed everything on a cherry wood desk. "I hope you slept well?"

"Eh so-so." She responded and watched him open the curtains and make the bed. "What was that all about outside? About an hour ago?"

"Oh, that." Smee blushes and fumbled about. "Just the Capn' giving the men a few rule reminders.

"Oh." Kelly mumbled and pursed her lips then jumped up with enthusiasm. "So your gonna make me some clothes?"

"Dresses and night clothes, mam, made from the Capn's best materials." Smee told her and gestured to the stool in front of the mirror. "If you'll just stand in front of the stool please."

Kelly strolled forward and stood with her back to the mirror before helping Smee on the stool. He took the measuring tape from around his neck and began measuring. "So, how do you like your dresses?"

"How about you take the measurements first then well talk designs." Kelly answered and kept still as his hands and the tape moved around her neck, bust, shoulders, arms, waist, hips, thighs and then from her back to her bum, then from her shoulders to the floor.

"The main designs I have are for strapless, heart shaped dresses with a full skirt." Smee told her when they talked about the designs a few minutes later.

"Is there any way we can make it a long sleeved local cut dress as well?" Kelly asked, biting her lip. "After that, I'll need to feel the materials you have to see if they will go with the designs in my head."

Smee nodded and walked out of the room as she got into another clip corset and dress, the same style but different colour as before, before they walked to the store room.

"…part of the islands magic." Smee continued. "So if you wish for something hard enough, or the sprits of the island think ya need it, it'll end up down here."

As he said that he opened the dusted door and stepped back to her let in first.

The room was stacked wall the floor with book shelves filled with trinkets and gold, silver where, instruments, materials, goblets, treasure chests, books, writing implements, furniture, eye glasses, telescopes, and so much more!

"Wow." Kelly breathed and brushed her fingers over a dusty globe. "So anything I wish for will end up here?"

"Almost anything, Miss Kelly." Smee smiled to her. "As much treasure as ya want, just nothing that you can get for your self, like fruit, we can get that from the island, and no a person or living thing either."

Kelly nodded before they began walking towards a rack of materials. "So how does this wishing thing work?"

Smee picked up a large bundle of pink cotton material. "It has to be clear in your mind or heart."

"Oh." Kelly replied then shook her head. "I had these pair of trousers when I was in high school , from the ages of 14 to 17, and they fit like a dream. The material was soft and they reached past my toes."

As she was speaking Smee walked forward. Kelly followed him with a sigh before running her fingers over the rolls of materials, pausing slowly she ran her hand over a roll again, stocking the velvet feeling material.

"I found it!" Kelly called out. "Do we need anything else?"

Smee turned around and nearly fell over from carrying the dozen or so materials. "No, this should be enough."

As they walked back up Kelly noticed that it was really quiet. There were no men on deck, and the watch on Smee told her that it was only just after half seven.

"Mister Smee, is there any chance that I could get the left over black material? And a pair of scissors?" She asked biting her lip.

"O' course mam!" Smee smiled then they stopped in front of her room. "Shall you be joining the captain for breakfast?"

Deliberating for a second Kelly nodded her head and stepped inside to 'freshen up'.

Once in side she crossed the room to the dresser and pulled out a bundle of papers, her diary.

_Smee and I just selected materials. God that man is trying to make dresses that will make me look pretty, never gonna happen. The left over stuff I'm going to use to make my necessities and trousers, and I'll fight with Hook to keep them!_

_Maybe just the necessities._

_This place sure is magical though, the room, three down, one left; it just creates ANYTHING that you want!_

_Maybe I should ask for my lap top? Yeah right, as if I'd get a connection here!_

_Yeah…_

_I've got to get a plan ready! I've told Hook about my world, hopefully he'll just let me go._

_Err, wait a minute, letme go? Am I INSANE? I've the only chick he's seen in about 100 years!_

_I'll just wait until we need to go ashore for fruit or Pan attacks and sneak off with him, get Tinkerbell to give me some fairy dust and fly home. It shouldn't matter that I came here by that stupid portal, or that there poem thinks it's important. I swear I ripped it up today but its was sitting on my bed when I turned back around…_

_About the dresses, I know I look ugly in them, hopefully it'll keep the men off me don't need to worry about the captain though, he'd have to be desperate and blind to want me._

_Sad huh?_

_O here comes Smee_

_BYE!!_

_Kelly, Day 2._

* * *

**(1) **Yes I do have a bag like that, can fit anything and the kitchen sink in it.

* * *

**Kimberley**: So what do you all think-- 

**Kelly**: YOU POSTED MY DIARY?!

**Kimberley**: Just to get the readers to understand about the plan and the trousers--

**Kelly**: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Kimberley**: Review please! KELLY PUT DOWN THE TELESCOPE!


	5. Picnic in the Park

**Kimberley:** This one was the most difficult, because I'm trying to keep true with Hooks character, but I can't have him being that mean if I stick with the Disney version, so I'm giving him the 2003 (Johnny Deep) version mentality more so.  
**Kelly:** That was confusing.  
**Kimberley:** I know, and I wrote it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review and tell me what you all think! But please, no flames!  
**Kelly: **Also a little bit of sexual tension is growing, have fun!

* * *

Chapter 5 - _Picnic in the Park_

* * *

A beautiful aroma filled the room as Kelly closed the door behind her softly. Sniffing slightly she smelt freshly baked bread, salt water and vanilla. 

"Come in my dear, please take a seat." Hook called from behind a changing screen. "Help yourself to breakfast, I shall be out soon."

Kelly nodded and walked more into the room. Smee had given her some ordinary, to her anyway, clothes consisting of long brown baggy trousers that reached her black socked feet, the shoes were too big for her so she opted out, and the white baggy sleeved button shirt was slightly large for her and smelt of the sea, but it was comfortable. She tugged nervously at the sleeves and walked around the table. Stepping around the large table that was filled with hot and cold foods she glanced at the large bay window. The sea was calm and a slight breeze bushed in and around her, chilling her slightly.

'So all I say is "Captain, can you please help me get home."' Kelly thought and fingered and cushion tassel. "Captain?"

During her wander the deer captain had been watching her move about while in contemplation. He had just finished getting ready when Smee let her in.

"Yes my dear?" He answered and walked out wearing a pair of black trousers and crisp white top with ruffles down the middle that fit him just right, showing his muscles.

'Down girl.' Kelly thought to herself and looked down to try and hide her blush. "Er, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Certainly my dear, but please, first lets eat." He answered and walked her to the table where she took one seat and he took the other, on the opposite end of the table.

Picking up a green apple she bit it and chewed carefully trying to get his top out of her mind. The captain in turn picked up a large silver dish and lifted the lid. Smells of smoked bacon wafted towards Kelly and she looked at him.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" He asked and gestured a bottle of wine in her direction.

Shaking her head 'no' at the wine she took a glass of water. "It was about trying to get me home."

Hook let out a sigh before continuing eating.

'This girl is the first on the ship since Miss Wendy and all ready she wanted to leave. I suppose we could help her get home, but then again, we are after all pirates. Gentlemen yes, but pirates more so.' Hook looked at her as he thought.

Kelly had gotten nervous since he hadn't said anything and picked up a banana, peeling away the sides before taking it in her mouth and biting it off. Chewing quickly she swallowed and turned her attention back at the captain.

"I don't suppose I could have a little adventure first though?" Kelly admitted, looking at him with a small smile. "It would be lovely to see the island and be on a real pirate ship, since there are hardly any in my world."

Hook nodded before agreeing verbally. They sat in the room a little while longer before exiting with Kelly getting a tour of the ship.

* * *

Inside the galley the cook spat to the side as the heat intensified. 

Dirty dishes pilled up on the sink and pot of various sizes lay scattered over three large stoves. A fire was burning to the side where water was being boiled for soup.

The cook, called cookie by the men, was a large man, around 5 ft 9, who had no hair and dull green eyes, with a large build and stubble heavy on his face. His once white uniform now looked more coated yellow than anything else.

Grabbing the towel from his shoulder he put it to the handles of a small pot and lifted it over to a table and almost dropped it.

"…and this is the galley." The captain explained to Kelly as they walked down the stairs.

The look if distain on her face got on Cookies nerves. "Sometin you dinny like miss?"

"Oh, it's just, well, dirty." The girl fumbled and gestured to the sink. "But never mind me, it's not my place."

The captain nodded and turned to cookie while nodding. "Yes, cookie who is in charge of cleaning the mess?"

A sad look passed over his eyes before he answered. "It was Jamieson sir."

Both men nodded their heads for a moment and Kelly took another look around the kitchen before she was herded off by the captain.

Cookie grumbled to himself and turned around, placing a large wooden spoon in a pot and stirring it. "Busy body little bint."

* * *

"The armoury." Hook bowed and let her in first. "Some of her majesties finest swords are in here, along with daggers, knifes, muskets, cross bows, cannons and their accessories" 

"Wow, all this to fight one little boy?" Kelly asked and fingered a sword. "May I?"

"Not at all, the boy is but one of my many adversaries." Hook argued and nodded.

Lifting the sword from its case Kelly examined the hilt. "Nice, pretty solid, a little heavy."

"Take a swing." Hook encouraged, watching her closely and getting a glint in his eyes.

"Oh I couldn't!" Kelly argued and went to put it back.

"I insist." He answered and pulled out his own sword. "Defend your self!"

He took a swing at her and she lifted hers up and they clanged together. Hook turned in a circle and came at her again and she blocked him again. This time he stepped back lifting the sword high and tried to bring it down. Kelly screamed and threw the sword up trying to block it but his singed in front of her and into the floor.

Taking a quick glance around her Kelly ran up the steps in fear. 'Oh God he's going to kill me! Why is this happening to me?!'

'Darn she's as scared as a little mouse! Why does she frighten so easily?' Hook thought and sighed before walking after her.

* * *

The men turned and watched as Kelly ran past them all screaming for her life. A few seconds later the captain came up from where she came from and followed her screeches. Most shook their heads, this was becoming too routine. 

'What's he done now?' Smee thought to himself and hurried after them both.

Bending over to catch her breath Kelly didn't notice Hook coming closer, or someone else watching them from above.

Hook caught her by surprise by placing his left hand on her shoulder.

"GAH!" Kelly yelled and threw her sword to the left and twirled round. "IM UNARMED! DON'T HURT ME!"

Hook looked confused for a moment before sighing and sheathing his sword. "It was never my intention to harm you, Miss Kelly."

"Then what the HELL were you going after me for?" She demanded and placed her hands on her hips.

Hook looked innocent as he answered. "To see how you fared with a sword."

"Well I did badly, happy? Geez I though you were gonna cut me up into itty bitty peaces or something." Kelly relaxed and leaned against the mast. "Don't do that, please!"

The captain opened his mouth to speak when a cry was heard from above.

"WATCH OUT BELOW!"

Kelly and Hook looked up and Hook grabbed Kelly before throwing them both to the ground as one of the mast poles went crashing into the mast.

Looking in the direction of where the pole should have been they saw the sword Kelly had embedded in the wood.

"Hehe, oops?"

* * *

The pole had been fixed and Kelly had finished her tour with the captain. The sun was shinning and it was near twelve in the afternoon. Kelly was walking towards the captains' quarters with a blanket in her arms and one thought in her mind. 

Enjoy this glorious day.

"Captain?" Kelly opened the door after knocking and smiled at him. "Sorry to bother you, its about lunch?"

"Yes, yes, my dear, that time already?" He answered then looked at her sternly. "And remember, its James."

"Sorry sir, erm, James." she replied and walked in the door. "I was wondering if we could have a picnic on the island, or eat on the top deck, since it such a lovely day outside."

"Its not safe on the island." Hook admitted. "And I have far too much work to do today to be on the top deck."

"Oh, okay." Kelly smiled and turned around to leave but stopped with her hand on the handle. "Captain?"

"Yes Miss Robertson?" He asked with a small smirk and slight frown.

"When I said that I didn't want to look for a way home straight away was because I thought I would have an adventure not only on a pirate ship but with a man who could help me have a grand one." She paused and turned to look at him. "I am going on that island. I'll be back before night fall."

Hook opened his mouth to say something but closed it, there was no point as she had already left.

* * *

Smee caught up with Kelly as she talked with some of the men about lowering on of the small boats. 

"I take it he didn't agree with you?" Smee asked and nodded to the men who walked away.

"No! He didn't! I don't know why I expected him too not since--" Kelly caught herself when she noticed Smee watching her intently. "Your up to something."

"Who me? Never! Perish the thought!" Smee laughed and smiled at her innocently.

"Uh hu." Kelly nodded, not believing a word of what he said.

"How about this miss, I come with you to the island and have lunch with you and tell you what I know about you being here. And you can fill me in about the things you left out of your tale when you told the Capn' about your world." Smee finished and nodded again, this time to the men who brought up a large basket and sat it on the boat before one of them offered Kelly his hand to help her in.

"Eh?" Kelly asked, clearly confused. "Okay, fine! But only after we eat mister!"

* * *

Hook watched them leave, Kelly holding onto the basket on her lap and Smee rowing the boat and felt strange. A little hurt by the way she had spoken to him and also that both she and Smee abandoned his self for lunch.

* * *

'I feel like Jane from Tarzan.' Kelly thought to her self as Smee walked in front of her in the deep foliage that was the islands jungle. 

"Not that far now mam!" Smee called back and swiped his sword broadly, cutting down part of branches that were getting in his way.

Once they came to a clearing Smee smiled when he saw Kelly turn in a circle trying to take in the site in from of her.

"Oh its gorgeous!" she admitted and then began setting up the picnic, taking out the blanket and laying it down first then putting the basket on it before taking out food from inside it.

A few feet away a small boy with a rabbit costume on watched them closely before running off towards a large tree house.

"PETER! PETER!" He cried and slid down a slide, coming to stop in front of a boy with sharp pixie like ears, dirty and wild blonde hair wearing a long green shirt and green tights that was lazing about on a throne like chair. "THERE'S A MOTHER WITH SMEE!"

"What?" Peter yelled, jumping in the air and circling around the small boy before sitting in the air. "What would Smee want with a mother? Was it Wendy?"

"No, not the Wendy lady, older looking." The small boy answered. "She was big, wearing a pirate costume, long pretty brown and blonde hair. She likes to smile! Their having a picnic not that far Peter!"

Well this lovely lady must have been captured by the pirates! Peter declared and put a fist in the air. "C'mon men, lets go save her!"

Around seven or so other boys quickly came from their beds and hiding places before running out the tree with a battle cry.

* * *

"…so this world is just the figment of one mans imagination?" Smee gasped mouth wide open. 

Kelly nodded, and then shook her head. "I think he might have come here, or someone from above told him about this place so that others would know about it, so that if they happened upon it, it wouldn't be that strange to them."

"And what you were saying before, about the Captain?" asked Smee.

"we have people who are fan of things who write stories, fiction, called fan fiction obviously, and post it for people to see." she began and took a sip of her water. "There are a few girls, like my self who, admire the captain. But in most of the ones I've read he almost always returns their feelings, does what ever they want, end up letting Peter Pan go at the heat of the battle and 'turn him good'."

Kelly paused for a breath before continuing.

"But in real life there is no way that could happen! Sure all the girls a willowy little things that have something striking in their dull looks and end up being the best female pirate since Red Handed Jill, but most make things happen too quickly." she paused again. "That's why I think I might be here for a while, I mean, I will get home eventually, and time passes slowly in my world than here hopefully."

"Well, about that…" Smee began and took off his hat and wrung it in his hands. "You see I may have--"

"CHARGE!"

"What the?!"

As they were talking several small boys came barrelling out of a bush and straight towards them, weapons ready and facing Smee.

* * *

**Kimberley: **So what did you think?


	6. Flying Lessons

**Kimberley:** I will not update until I get **_1 review_**, since it's not fair I write this, at least 50 people read it and no one reviews!!  
**Kelly:** Hurry up and post!  
**Kimberley:** Also I'm sorry this took a little longer than the others to get out, I had it finished by Monday, just haven't had time to type it up! Also my internet went down too.  
**Kelly: **Without further ado, the latest chapter of _"To Be a Pirate"_.

* * *

Chapter 6 - _Flying Lessons_

* * *

Hook watched his men work for a while after Smee and Kelly left in the long boat for the island. Still feeling a little hurt at the way Kelly spoke to him he opted out of lunch, giving the men a small feast and boosting moral. 

Sitting in his darkened cabins in a slouched position with a glass in his hook and a bottle of rum in the other hand James Hook sighed and downed the glass before filling it up again.

'Stupid Smee, the blasted island is not safe!' he thought. "'specially not with that blasted boy!" Silence reined over him. "I can't go after them! Smee knows the island like the back of his hand. Miss Kelly just got here, I can't show favouritism, and the men won't stand for it!"

He paused to drink again and spat it out as the look out called "PAN SPOTTED! COMING THIS WAY!"

Throwing the glass and the bottle to the ground Hook ran from the room and onto the deck.

"Blast him! BLAST HIM FROM THE SKY!" He cried and pulled a telescope out from his pockets.

Resting the lens on Pan he noted there were only four of the lost boys with him; the twins, the bear and the rabbit. Between the four boys was a net with a body in it.

Hook's stomach dropped as the boys got nearer. "Hold your fire! They have Smee!"

Peter flew closer to the good captain and paused to let the lost boys and Smee go in front of him. "Hey Captain Cod Fish! We caught your guppy!"

Hook turned purple with the childish insult. "Where is the girl?"

"At my new hide out! Tell your men to move back!" Peter yelled and smiled when they did as ordered.

Once they landed and let go of the net the boys and Peter were grabbed.

"Hey let go!" Peter yelled, struggling with a bulky pirate.

"I think not, boy!" Hook denied and brought his sword to his chin. "Now where is the girl?"

"Let us go! You owe us one!" He cried again and struggled move, but another pirate grabbed his arm once he freed it and held him in a kneeing position. Stopping suddenly he cocked his head. "You like her, dontcha!"

"That - that is irrelevant! She is just a guest on this vessel! Get word back to your men and release her at once!" Hook demanded.

"I can't get word back if I'm captured can I? Silly Cod Fish! And I cant release her! She's not a captive." Peter smirked 'I may be a boy, but I can see grown up love clearly, even if the old codfish doesn't.'

Hook paused and thought about what Pan had said, thus having his men look at him and giving Pen and the lost boys a chance to escape.

"BLAST YOU PETER PAN! BLAST HIM!" Hook yelled, throwing his hook in the boys' direction.

* * *

Inside the hideout of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys sat Kelly, looking in distain around her. The smell was barely bearable, dirty clothes, old weapons and other various knick knacks lined the floor. 

Shaking her head she switched to automatic and began cleaning. Clothes were picked up and placed in a small stream of water, toys were pilled at the bottom of a large bed, weapons in clear sight of the bed, remains of food were thrown into a buck to be disposed of later.

Kelly's foot caught on a rug and she went flying to the ground, but she pulled on a cable to try and stop herself. It opened up the front hatch of the tree house.

Kelly pocked her head out he door and gasped at the sight in front of her. The grass was a luscious green and the trees as tall as buildings. Flowers of every colour bloomed graciously around the ground. The sky was a luxurious soft blue with few clouds to block out the shinning sun.

Tying a stone to the cord to keep the entrance open Kelly stepped out and began picking flowers.

Once she had gathered a large, nice smelling bunch she walked back into the lost boys' hideout. Placing them around the room she began singing "A Whole New World", her voice vibrating off the walls as she let got, belting her heart out and spinning in a circle.

Hearing a noise she stopped spinning and singing. Looking around the room she spotted a black and white thing lying under a bed.

"What do we have here?" She thought aloud and moved to lie on the ground beside it. "Hello?"

Lifting up the lip of the bed covers Kelly discovered it was a young boy, no older than two years old, in a skunk costume.

"Hello little guy, what's your name?" Kelly cooed and held her hands to him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt cha!"

Immediately the little boy latched onto her hands and Kelly wriggled backwards, dragging him slightly. Turning around with the baby close to her chest she groaned inwardly when she saw peter and the other boys.

Standing in shock the boys looked at the room - it was so UN messy! And it didn't smell as bad!

"Hey you got Tootles out!" Nibbs yelled and the boys let out a cheer. "How'd you do that?"

The boys began to crowd around her and she lost count at 16 boys, including peter, who stood back watching her, a small ball of light tinkling beside him.

"It went just as you said it would." Peter admitted. "How did you know that?"

"When was the last time you went to London?" Kelly asked, not sure of what to say.

"When I took Wendy back - Tink won't let my go back just yet." He added with a stage whisper.

The fairy in question stomped her heels and turned around indignantly.

"I just knew, anyway, I came here to ask you a favour. Well Muss Tinkerbell actually." Kelly admitted and began routing through her pockets. "Can you fill these with fairy dust for me? Please?"

In her hand were six empty round 3 by 2 glitter tubes. Tinkerbell looked in two minds.

"Please Miss Tink, I did help Peter, and its to get me home!" Kelly pleaded.

'Go on Tink's!' carried through the room and Tinkerbell agreed. Flying over to fill them up she stopped in front of her face and tinkled something.

"She asked if you know how to fly, and how did you learn?" Peter explained, translating for the group.

"My mother taught me." Kelly half lied. 'Okay so my mom showed me peter pan as a child, so its not that much of a lie. And since when did he not act to ADHD** (1)**?'

"Tink'll fill half of them, but to get the rest, you have to play a game!" Peter challenged.

"Okay, but can we play the game tomorrow? I have to get back to the capa-- er, the ship." Kelly blushed and nodded.

* * *

Ten minutes later the lots boys, Kelly and Tinkerbell were standing at the long boat saying goodbye. 

"Just remember; stop by the tree house and say 'Ollie, Ollie oxen free'." Peter reminded her as she sat in the boat.

"I will, tomorrow before sun rise, and thank you!" She added and they pushed her into the water.

Taking the oars Kelly began rowing back to the ship while thinking about how they all met.

"Charge!" Some one yelled and something barrelled into Kelly, sending her flying backwards.

"Get off!" Smee yelled and struggled with the small figures.

"Surrender!" One of them, a bear, yelled and jabbed a sword between her shoulder blades.

"OW!" Kelly complained and turned in a circle. "That hurt! Stop this; we didn't do anything to you!"

The boys stopped, looked at the tallest figure then began chattering amongst themselves.

"It's a Wendy Lady!" "What's she doing with the guppy?" "Is she our new mother?" "QUIET!"

The boys looked at Kelly and she coughed, blushing madly. "Sorry. I'm Kelly, Kelly Ann Robertson, pleased at meet cha!"

Again the boys turned their attention to the tallest boys with a green outfit, complete with leggings, brown pointed shoes and a green cap on top of his pointed pixie ears. He looked at them, then at Kelly. Unfolding his hands he flew over to her.

"Oh my god your friggen Peter Pan!" Kelly yelled, pointing jovially, her whole body language screaming happy.

"Yup that's me, the one and only. Hey how did you know? Are you a pirate?" He asked and suddenly produced his small dagger from his waist.

"What? NO! My mom told me about Peter Pan, apparently we're related to Wendy Darling." She lied and then noticed Smee who was sulking in a net. "Can you release him?"

Peter shook his head.

"Can you take him back to the ship them? His friends will be worried if he stays out much longer, plus the Captain won't shoot you if you take him back, he'd owe ya one!" Kelly tried again.

Peter looked back at the boys before shaking his head, but before he could speak Kelly exploded. "Take him to the ship right now mister!"

All Peter could do was nod as four of the lost boys lifted Smee into the air. Before he was too far in the air he called for one of the remaining lost boys to take her to the hide out.

Sitting the oars to one side in the boat Kelly smiled as she first heard the Captain yelling and then saw the ship and gasped. 'By god its massive! Wow.'

The entire ship was mode a dark wood, it was larger than a football pitch, its masts were a dull yellow, off white mix and stood vastly high in the air. A mermaid sculpture was on the bow of the ship and Kelly suddenly had a thought.

Picking up a tube of fairy dust she threw it in the wind and it came back to her, spinning around in a non-existent wind and sunk into her skin. Pausing she wondered how she would fly; would she be too much of an adult like hook that she needs to have horrid thoughts, or was she still a child deep in side?

"Well only one way to find out!" She said aloud.

Thinking of the day she got these and of Jameson, she dead sailor, she felt herself becoming depressed. Opening her eyes she was some what glad to see she was still on the long boat.

Changing her tone of thought to happy she thought of the Christmas where she got a Furby** (2)** and a large reindeer teddy from her brother.

"Ah, Vixen, teddies, my secret love!" she spoke aloud and gasped when she felt her feet leave the long boat. "Wow!"

Floating above the boat Kelly thanked the Gods she decided on trousers that day. Staying still she felt the wind at her heels and slowly thought of going backwards.

Stopping behind the board she pushed it and noted happily that it was speeding towards the ship.

Flying forward slowly she quickly gathered speed and grinned as the wind whipped around her. Still going forward she placed her hand around her pony tail and pulled out her bobble. Her hair spread behind her and Kelly grinned, feeling free.

Tumbling in the air, doing a loop de loop and a barrel roll before flying like she was fishing. Laughing she smiled and watched the sun. As the Jolly Rodger got nearer Kelly slowed down and suddenly thought more about what she was going to do when she got there.

Stopping in front of the mermaid sculpture she stopped thinking and gasped, looking at it closer.

'she looks, just like me, except for her fins and being skinny, but her hairs my length, her cheeks are more round than normal, a dimple in the one.' Kelly paused and slowly looked around it. "What the?"

Behind the sculpture was italicized, scrolled writing. Kelly gasped and ran her fingers over the words. "It's the poem!"

Shaking her head Kelly laughed at her self. "I'm taking this too seriously! It probably has nothing to do with me""

Shaking her head again Kelly flew to where the plank was and peaked her head over the railing. The men were gathered together with their hats off and hook stood before them all with Smee who was holding a small box with her name carved on it.

Captain Hook began speaking but Kelly couldn't head him so she quickly flew behind the men and began elbowing her way in, but they quickly pushed her back out without a glance.

Huffing she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the men.

Stupid men. Kelly thought and flew above them and hung in the air. "Heya boys, what cha up to?"

The men quickly looked up and one of them screams. "It's the ghost of Miss Robertson!"

Guns were pointed at Kelly before she could blink. "Huh? I'm not dead! Am I? Who said I died?"

Smee quickly pulled her to the ground and hugged her. "I thought you were dead! No pirate with Pan ever comes back alive!"

"Er, no, I'm very much alive thank you very much." She replied and tried to consol the crying man.

"And able to fly, I see." Hook commented once Smee only sniffled. "Welcome back Miss Robertson, would you like to tell us how you escaped?"

Kelly opened her mouth to speak but felt a blinding pain in her head before falling to the ground. Someone caught her and a cry was heard of a lost boy before her world went dark.

* * *

**(1)** My counsins all have it and they jum about like they've just swalloped a bag full of pixie sticks.  
**(2)** Don't own!

* * *

**Kimberley: **Sorry for the delay, again!  
**Kelly: **…  
**Kimberley: **Since Kelly's out of it, I'll bring in our favourite guppy to talk with us!  
**Mister Smee: **G'day misses Bunny.  
**Kimberley: **Ello Smee, mind telling our readers (if they read this far lol) why you seem to care for Kelly, even after only knowing her for a small length of time? (Days in fact)  
**Mister Smee: **Ye see, I've know Kelly for most of her life, and am part of the reason she was brought here.  
**Kimberley: **Oh bring on the irony! Any reviews people!


	7. Pirate For A Day

**Kimberley:** First off, I am SO SORRY! I never meant for this to take this long, it's just, I haven't been motivated to write, and since hardly anyone is reviewing, I just seems to be a waste of my time writing this. Especially with my new nightmares that stem from this particular piece, but alas, I shall forge on!

* * *

Chapter 7 - _Pirate For A Day_

* * *

Groaning Kelly lifted her head on the blush bed and blinked in the darkness. Sitting up slowly the soft quilt fell from her to reveal the outfit she wore the day before.

'Damn what happened? 'She asked herself and carefully got out the bed.

Fixing herself she stepped forward and a floorboard squeaked. Light suddenly filled her eyes as a flame lamp came to life, Smee and hook sitting on chair watching her worriedly.

Nodding in their direction blearily, Kelly walked towards the door intent on finding a toilet.

Smee scurried over to her, noting her off balance and understanding her need - she had been asleep for more than 12 hours!

Coming back into the room a few minutes later Kelly stumbled towards the bed, snuggling into the warmth and dreaming of a certain captain.

* * *

Slowly blinking away Kelly smiled and snuggled into the pillow in front of her - wait, in front? Clearing hair from her eyes, she jumped back as she saw Captain Hooks sleeping form inches from her. Glancing downward, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he had a pair of boxers on.

Her breathing hitched as he slung an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. Mumbling something, he shuffled closer.

Thinking quickly Kelly dropped her legs behind her off the bed and slowly let the rest of her body follow.

Standing straight, she pulled the covers over kook, tucking him in lightly then left the room.

* * *

Quickly changing her dress, she located the little tubes of fairy dust and with the happy though of Hooks bed she flew out onto the deck and towards pans hideout.

Landing softly she smiled, walking towards the tree, pausing as she was thrown into the air by a trap.

Feeling glad, she had on a pair of shorts she waited a few minutes before the lost boys came pilling out of the tree, yelling happily, glad to see her.

Pan flew up and cut Kelly loose, who used the fairy dust to stop from crashing to the ground.

"Kelly!" Slightly smiled. "You came back!"

"Of course I did! Now, what game are we playing?" Kelly asked, ruffling his hair.

"Uh, we thought you'd pick." The bear one answered, and they all huddled together and asked in unison. "Please?"

Nodding Kelly thought for a minute before snapping her fingers. "Let's have a treasure hunt! But you need to find the things without flying!"

"But it's too dark to see!" Cubby moaned.

"No, it's not! Okay, all you need to do is find something shinny." She replied, and they all looked around.

"Oh! Do the stars count?" Slightly asked, pointing above them.

Grinning she nodded. "Next we need something soft, but everyone has it." Kelly described, picking up one of the twins. He pointed to her head, or more specifically her hair, and she smiled, cooing at him.

* * *

Later on, before Kelly thought about leaving, Peter asked if he could say one or two.

"Okay." he paused after she said yes. "Boys! Point out what ol'cod fish hates!"

Immediately their hands few in his direction.

"Right! Now, what does he _love_?"

"The ocean?" "The sea!" "The ship?" "The splash?" the boys all shouted but peter shook his head.

"Uh, Miss Kelly?" Cubby guess day, eyes darting from Peter to Kelly.

"Correctamundo Cubby!" Peter smiled and flew over to the fish-intimidating girl. "Hey shouldn't you be getting back to the ship?"

She nodded mutely before breaking from her spell and asking to see his toy chest.

Rummaging in the lost boys toy box Kelly shouted in satisfaction when she came across an eye patch, black and red bandanna and some face paint.

"Thanks guys! I'll be back tomorrow for another game!" she called out and picked up a fresh tube of fairy dust, trying to ignore peters last comment.

One happy thought later, about her grandfather singing about 'suffocating the flees', she was zooming towards the Jolly Rodger.

Slowing down to allow the men to see it was her and not pan she grinned as the sun began rising in the air.

Landing on the ship, she nodded to the men on watch and ran to her quarters to get ready; she was going to have a fun day.

* * *

Captain hook gathered his men together in a line and began rattling off orders.

"You; clean the galley, you; up the crows nest, you; get fishing, Smee; prepare a light lunch for two, silver; check the sails, cookie; begin cooking lunch for the men, miss Kelly-MISS KELLY?!"

The men turned to look at her, shocked. She was wearing a pair of patched brown shoes, three quarter length caramel brown baggy trousers, a white baggy shirt that stopped on her elbows. A red and black bandana held her hair away from her face while an eye patch covered her right eye and a scar half the size of her cheek like a stab mark was on her left cheek.

"What in tarnation?" Hook yelled before grabbing her shoulder and walking her to her quarters quickly. "What are you doing? Dressing in men's cloths! Change!"

"Sorry, no can do." Kelly replied, taking a relaxed stance most of her weight on her left side, hands on her hips and glaring at him. "I wanna be a pirate for a day!"

Momentarily stunned hook impersonated a fish before Kelly tried to explain again.

"Look, who knows how long I'll be here for? I want to try new things, make the most of this, rather then being stuck in a dress all day." She paused, pacing the floor. "Look how about this; let me be a pirate for a day and I'll play the part of a lady and even speak English until I leave."

Hook looked at her coolly. "I am the captain of this ship and I order you to change back into female clothing!"

"No!" Kelly shot back, and then yelled in pain as he backhanded her, sending her crashing to the floor.

Hook towered over her, looking thunderous. Something flashed in his eyes as he watched her on the floor, tears pooling in her eyes, face set stonily. Regret slowly filled him as a tear fell and she sniffed, trying to old everything in.

More and more tears fell, truly since first arriving there, and Kelly wasn't sure if they would stop.

Hook stared at her. "Please, please stop crying Miss Kelly."

Bending down to her level, he placed his hand on her shoulder carefully, not knowing what to do.

Kelly cried harder, trying to shuffle away from him.

"I'm sorry Kelly." He tried again, his voice soft and pleading. "But you have to see it from my point of view."

She started to calm down, no longer crying loudly but rears still fell. "Y-y-you h-hit me."

Her voice shook, as did her body. "I only wanted an adventure."

Her blotched face, tearstained and red, eyes and nose puffy, showed her age and Hook felt his heart brake. Kelly brought her eyes to look at him and he sighed.

Sitting on the floor beside her, ignoring the dirt he began to talk. "I'm sorry. Forgive me? You didn't exactly make anything easy do you?"

She laughed at that, and then hiccupped. Smiling shakily Kelly looked into his eyes. Hook smiled and picked up her hand in his. "You can hit me, if you wish."

"No." Kelly shook her head. "It's just, if we were back home, I would leave, I made a promise to my friends never to let my self become a victim, but I know where you're coming from and I just need to accept it."

"Don't worry, milady, I promise to never hurt you again." Hook smiled against an ache in his heart about the thought of her leaving.

"Let's make a deal. Let me stay in my pirate outfit for today, and I'll stick to wearing dresses and make more of an effort to be understandable." She smiled and booth stood up.

Hook nodded ad together they made their way to the top deck. 'I hope that doesn't bruise.'

* * *

Standing on deck Kelly sighed, dipped the mop in the pail of water, and slapped it on the deck. 'I thought being a pirate would be more fun.'

Swabbing the deck, moving the wet mop head backwards and forwards, cleaning in the area was relaxing, but very boring. Walking backwards, she caught herself before she fell down the galley steps.

Breathing deeply she shook, her head clear and look at the area. The sun was shinning on the deck, its heat evaporating the water on the wood.

Going down the stairs, she bumped into Cookie who was carrying two large sacks of potatoes.

"Miss Kelly." He growled and nodded. "What are you doin' down 'ere?"

"Its next oan ma hings tae dae." She replied, and then continued at his confused looks. "I've to help with dinner."

By now, they had walked over to a few empty barrels of rum, turned over to represent seats.

"Ya kin help peel the taties." Cookie ordered, handing her a knife and setting the bags on the floor.

Stabbing one of he bags, she stabbed the knife up easily had begun peeling, scraps into one barred, potatoes on a large pot.

* * *

That is where Smee and Hook found her hours later, five empty sacks beside her and Cookie bandaging her hand.

"The knife seemed to slip." Cookie explained after Kelly went to change her blooded shirt. "But she had this depressed look on her face."

Smee looked to Hook in alarm. "Perhaps I should talk with her, Cap'n?"

Hook nodded and turned to walk away, stopping when he saw Cookies wishful face. "Yes, Mr Cookie?"

"Sir, can I keep her?" He gushed, eyes shinning. "She peeled five sacks of toties in less than three hours!"

Answering tersely, Hook felt something in his chest constricting. "You will need to ask Miss Kelly."

* * *

Hours later Kelly had done various tasks around the ship; keeping watch in the crows nest, de-snailed the hull, mending the sails, sorting out inventory, cleaning rooms, serving the captain his lunch and more. However, there was one more thing she wanted to do - steer the ship.

The large, round steering wheel stood proudly at the top of the ship, teasing her.

"Miss Kelly?" Hook called out as he walked up to her. "Are you enjoying yourself? Anything left on your list?"

Kelly shook her head. "Yeah, it's been a blast, there's nothing on my list but…"

"But? Go on Miss Kelly, you call tell old Hook." He smiled and stopped next to her, close enough to smell the soap she used.

"It's silly, and please, drop the 'miss'." Kelly whispered, blushing madly.

"I will if you tell me what you want to do." Hook replied and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it encouragingly.

"I-I want to steer the ship." Kelly shot out breathlessly, feeling electricity coursing through her, coming from her shoulder and Hooks hand. 'You also.'

"Is that all?" Hook asked and steered her to the helm before calling out. "MEN! Prepare to set sail around the island! Miss Kelly is the Captain now!"

Lowering his tone, he bowed, took the hat from his head and placed it on hers. "What are your orders, Captain Kelly?"

"It's Captain Cut-throat-Kelly, if you please." Kelly giggled then turned to face the men watching them. "What are you waiting your, ya scurvy dogs! Get movin or I'll get my first man tae gut ya!"

Hook laughed had whispered in her ear. "First mate."

Nodding Kelly kept her eyes on the men. "Ready the sails! Weight anchor! Chart a course for 360!"

Looking back at Hook she smiled then it fell as she did, forwards into the wheel. "Oof!"

Hook steadied her with his hook and hand.

"Thanks." Kelly mumbled and walked closed to the helm before looking back at him. "What do I do?"

Stepping behind her, close enough to take her small hand in his hand, hook, and place them on the large wooden wheel, but far enough away that they weren't touching.

Slowly Kelly stopped shaking as she voiced her thoughts. "What is I sink the Ship? What if Pan attacks? What if I get us lost?"

Chuckling her stepped closer, letting his body heat warm her and she learned backwards, their bodies melding together.

They stood like that, his body fitting hers, their hands carefully guiding the shop around Neverland and the sea.

* * *

Smee had taken over the helm so Kelly and Hook could talk a walk around the ship.

"James?" She asked and paused at the steps, standing on a few so she was the same height.

"Hmm?" He replied and turned around slowly.

"Thank you." She whispered and went to kiss his cheek but in true fan fic fashion he turned his head at the last moment and his lip caught hers.

Both widened their eyes and they met, but they didn't move, frozen in place as something shot between their bodies, from their heads to their toes.

Slowly they separate, both breathing heavily. Blushing madly Kelly coughed and stammered.

Before she could get out a proper sentence Hook grabbed her by the shoulders and led her to his cabin before closing the gap between them.

This time their mouths opened and their tongues danced as their hands moved around the backs of each other's bodies.

Hook walked her into a well and she felt herself lift up with fairy dust to help his bent neck.

Opening her eyes she smiled when she saw his were closed.

Hook opened his eyes and smirked to her and they broke apart to catch their breath. "Kelly, what are you expecting of this…moment?"

Closing her eyes and leaning on the wall she grabbed his jacket to steady herself. "Depends on what you want, what you feel, and how long I'm going to be here for."

Confusion swam in his head and eyes as she studded her. Chest rising and falling with each breath, mouth open o calm her breathing, her hair and clothes were tousled. She was waiting for his answer. "How do you feel about me?"

"I…" Kelly paused, opening her eyes and surveying him, his broad shoulders moved slightly, his blue eyes sparkled in wonder and happiness. His dress coat hung open revealing a crisp white shirt and black tight trousers, where a bulge was throbbing. "I'm not sure. I like you, I know that much, but I'm not sure what else I feel…what about you?"

"I feel something…" He mumbled, eyes darting around her face.

She smiled innocently at him and suddenly he stepped back, putting a good foot between them.

Frowning she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong when he spun round, leaving the room quickly. Staring at the door Kelly glared, wondering what had gone wrong.

* * *

Hours later Kelly changed her outfit to one of the dresses that Smee had made - the long sleeved, oval-to-the-neck cut dark blue one with a full-length slinky skirt. Standing behind Smee she wondered what she as going to say to Hook once she arrived for dinner.

"Ah cap'n." Smee smiled, placing the tray somewhere she couldn't see from her position behind the door. "Will Miss Kelly be accompanying you?"

"If she wishes." Hook sighed, rolling his eyes then straightening his slumped form as Kelly walked in the door. "Miss Kelly."

"Captain." She nodded, thanks Smee for her seat then dismissed him. "How are you?"

"I am, fine, yourself?" Hook politely returned, taking his seat as Smee closed the door.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Kelly broke it.

"Are you all weird because of earlier on?" She asked and moved her mashed potatoes around the plate. "Because if you are we can forget about it if--"

"No." Hook cut her off, looking at her strangely. "I do not wish to scare you, Miss Kelly, but I am a man, a gentleman yes, but I have not seen a woman quietly as pretty as you for many, _many_ years."

Kelly waited for him to continue.

"I will not force you into anything, but there is part of me that wishes to take you right here, right now." He ragged, breathing heavily.

Kelly's eyes widened in shock, more than anything else.

"I understand if you do not wish to spend more time with myself." He concluded and closed his eyes, trying not to sigh when he heard her chair slide back.

Hook opened his eyes to see why she had not slammed the door and saw her standing by the bay window, arms hugging her.

"I'm not as innocent as everyone assumes, James." She began, starring at the sea. "I am no whore, but I have had experience with men. I know the urges you have and if I complicate things I am sorry, but if I knew this wasn't just some kind of…in the moment thing."

She stopped and turned to face him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Well?"

"I-I feel something." He admitted again. "Not lust-well, not just lust." he smirked, walking closer to her. "Shall we just forget that this has happened? Try for some normalcy?"

"Until we figure out these feelings, yeah." She agreed.

They looked at each other before Hook coughed and gestured for her to have a seat. When she walked past him, Kelly stopped and asked him: "Are we friends?"

Hook looked t her desperate, hopeful face before nodding, smiling himself. "I should hope so."

Smiling widely she threw herself into his arms and hugged him close, her head on his chest, body close to each other, arms surrounding the others waist.

Slowly they let go of each other and settled down to eat.

* * *

_Day 5, I think. _

_Hey di, a lot happened today, see my list attached._

_Major bad thing happened today: the captain and I had a fight, and then Hook hit me. I suppose it was my fault, dressing like a guy and all in the period that he's from, its just, disrespectful or summat._

_I shouldn't forgive him, I mean, back home I would avoid 'em like the plague but since he's the captain, I really need his help, plus it was pretty much my fault._

_Oh and later, Hook and I kissed. I feel something towards him, and I fell sorry for the guy, but that's not just it. We fit together ya know? We fit physically, and kay there's a little grand canyon of a gap mentally, but it just feels right. Oh, need to go, have to keep my end of the bargain tomorrow, so I'll need some sleep._

_Love_

_Kelly.__

* * *

_**Kimberley:** Hopefully this makes up for it!


End file.
